Field of the Invention
The invention in the fields of medicine, molecular biology and immunology relates to human transaldolase, DNA coding therefore, and the discovery that the protein is a human autoantigen in immune-mediated demyelinating diseases such as multiple sclerosis. Therefore this invention is directed to compositions and methods useful for detecting and measuring such antibodies or the transaldolase protein or peptide antigens. The methods and composition are usefuil in the diagnosis of multiple sclerosis and other human immune-related neurodegenerative diseases.
Abbreviations Used
APC: antigen-presenting cells
HTLV-1: human T lymphotropic virus-I
PBL: peripheral blood lymphocyte
PBMC: peripheral blood mononuclear cells
PPP: pentose phosphate pathway
RTE: retrotransposable element
TAL: transaldolase enzyme
TAL-H: human transaldolase gene or protein
TAL-Y: yeast transaldolase gene or protein
TARE: transaldolase retrotransposable element